<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Many Happy Returns by Xingshou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180046">Many Happy Returns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingshou/pseuds/Xingshou'>Xingshou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel's birthday, Angel's birthday party 2021, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingshou/pseuds/Xingshou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Angel's Birthday Party series of prompts for this week on Twitter. </p>
<p>Angel's birthday is coming up. Not that he wants anyone to know about it - unfortunately, these things have a way of coming out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This will be a slightly shorter continuous story than what I usually do, each chapter inspired by the Angel's birthday party prompt on Twitter here, since it's apparently his birthday week! https://twitter.com/pumpkin_pie_13/status/1351183300451311619</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Expect daily updates following the prompts up until the 9th. </p>
<p>Also... it kinda turned angsty. 'Cause that's how I roll :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Childhood </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Photographs covered the floor of the hotel lobby like snow, Charlie and Vaggie sitting in the center of them all. Angel paused on his way down the stairs, looking the scene over.<br/>
“Uh… what’re ya doin’?” </p>
<p>“Making a calendar for the hotel,” Charlie said happily, “I’ve got all these cute photos – I thought it could help drum up some interest!” </p>
<p>Angel smirked, bending to pick up one of the pictures. “Yeah, if ya got some pics of me, that’ll definitely drum up some kinda interest.” He glanced down to see he was actually holding a baby picture of Charlie, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Actually,” Charlie said, standing and straightening out her jacket, “I did want to talk to you about that. All the pictures I could find of you were… kinda inappropriate. Do you have any others?” </p>
<p>“I dunno, probably,” Angel shrugged. “I can look around.”</p>
<p>“Cool beans,” Charlie beamed, “Also, when’s your birthday? I thought it would be fun if we put a little photo over the day of all the residents’ birthdays!” </p>
<p>Angel tensed, passing the baby picture back to Charlie. “Uh uh, nope. Sorry, that’s classified information, toots.” </p>
<p>Charlie’s face drooped a little, “But why?” </p>
<p>“Newsflash, princess, I’m dead?” Angel said, “Why the fuck should I bother celebratin’ my birthday? It ain’t like I’m actually gettin’ older, an’ it ain’t like I actually had any good birthday memories anyway. So ya can forget about that one.” </p>
<p>“Fine,” Charlie sighed, then perked up, “Hey – you have a twin, right?” </p>
<p>“Nice try,” Angel said. “Don’t go talkin’ ta her to try an’ guess my birthday. I don’t wanna think about it. I’ll try an’ get a classier picture for ya, though, if that’s what ya want.” He checked his phone, “Shit, I’m late. I’ll see ya broads later.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angel frowned down at his feet as he scuffed his boots along the sidewalk. He knew this route by heart – he didn’t even need to bother to look up, except to dodge around demons coming the opposite way. Charlie’s baby picture had stirred up some lost memories that he hadn’t thought about in decades. He wondered what had ever happened to his baby pictures, or if there had ever even been any. </p>
<p>Back when he’d been a baby, it was kind of a big deal to have your picture taken. He could only remember a handful of times when his family had gotten dressed up to go to a special studio to have a portrait done – usually on some occasion, like his and Molly’s sixteenth birthday, or when Arackniss had gotten made. </p>
<p>Considering he’d been dead for nearly seventy years at this point, he wondered if any pictures of him even still existed in the human world. Even just gracing a frame in some antique store or something. Of course now he posed for pictures almost every damn day, but it was different. He was different. His life was different. </p>
<p>He blinked as he looked up and realized he’d arrived at his destination. A small townhouse, slightly cleaner looking than the rest of the buildings in Hell, with a window box of flowers gamely struggling to grow. He trudged up the stairs and knocked on the door. </p>
<p>“Angie!” </p>
<p>Angel smiled as he was yanked into a six-armed hug, “Heya, Molls.” </p>
<p>“Come in!” Molly bustled away, into the kitchen. Angel followed her, leaning in the doorway. “I just made some cookies,” she said, “You want one?” </p>
<p>“I think ya know the answer ta that,” Angel laughed, accepting a warm cookie from his sister and taking a bite, “Man, this shit alone should getcha into Heaven.” </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Molly laughed. “I can make some more for Friday, if you want?” </p>
<p>Angel cocked his head, “What’s Friday?” </p>
<p>Molly turned from the stove and placed her middle arms on her hips, “What’s Friday? Are ya nuts? Our birthday, stupid. Aren’t your hotel friends gonna throw ya a party? I was wonderin’ where my invite was.” </p>
<p>“Oh…” Angel finished the cookie, licking his fingers, “Nah. I ain’t celebratin’ that shit, I dunno why ya insist on it.” </p>
<p>“Because it’s fun, duh,” Molly said. “I thought you loved fun.” </p>
<p>“Not fun where Charlie makes me pin the tail on a damn donkey, an’ ya know she would, too,” Angel shook his head. “Betta not to let them know when it is. Besides, I gotta maintain a little air of mystery, ya know.” </p>
<p>Molly rolled her eyes, “Whateva, Angie. I’m still celebratin’ it, even if you’re not. Just ‘cause ya never had a good birthday party upstairs doesn’t mean ya can’t have one now.” </p>
<p>“That ain’t it an’ you know it.” </p>
<p>“Just think about it, okay?” Molly said, “Might be good for ya… ya know, ya therapy or whateva they’re doin’ over there at the hotel. An’ by the way if ya were wonderin’, I’m still expectin’ a present.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Angel waved a hand. “Hey – Molls? D’you… I mean… whaddya think ever happened to our baby pictures? Did we ever have any?” </p>
<p>“Hmm…” Molly paused to tap her wooden spoon on her chin, “I don’ remember. But they’d probably all rotted away by now anyway, right?” </p>
<p>“Heh… yeah… but… I mean… d’you think there’d be a way of findin’ out if any survived? Or if we could get ‘em?” </p>
<p>Molly turned to raise her eyebrows at him. “Why’re ya so interested?” </p>
<p>Angel shrugged, “Ah, I dunno. Charlie had a baby picture a’ hers out earlier an’ I started thinkin’ about it.” </p>
<p>“I mean… I’ve heard of some demons bein’ able to go topside an’ get stuff, but ya gotta pay ‘em a lotta money,” Molly said. </p>
<p>“It’s dumb, anyway,” Angel said. “I know it’s dumb… but it kinda makes me feel sad ta know they might all be gone, y’know?” </p>
<p>Molly nodded, then smiled, “I have an idea! It’s not the same, but since it’s our birthday an’ all, we should get Niss and get a proper family photo taken! We all look different now anyway, an’ we don’t have one.” </p>
<p>Angel thought about that, reaching over his sister’s shoulder to get another cookie. “…Yeah, that might be alright. That’ll definitely satisfy Charlie for her stupid calendar, too.”<br/>
“I’ll find a place to do it then, shall I?” Angel said. “I can prob’ly pull some strings.” </p>
<p>“Great,” Molly smiled, then waved her spoon at him. “But that doesn’t count as my present.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cosplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel pinched his phone between his ear and shoulder as he reached for the tie on his dressing room vanity, pulling his shirt collar open to tie it properly. </p>
<p>“D’ya know what you’re gettin’ Molly for her birthday yet?” </p>
<p>“Nah,” Arackniss’ voice answered on the other end. “Maybe like… a necklace or somethin’?” </p>
<p>Angel rolled his eyes. “You got her that last year, idiot.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>Angel sighed, “After we get this dumb family portrait overwith, I’ll help ya out. I haven’t found anythin’ for her yet, either.” </p>
<p>“An’ whaddya want?” </p>
<p>“Whaddya mean what do I want?” </p>
<p>“It’s your birthday too, what do you want?” </p>
<p>“I don’t want anythin’,” Angel said, “Seriously!” He insisted when Arackniss huffed on the other line. “Ya know how I feel ‘bout my birthday.” </p>
<p>“Well, whatever. Molly says the photo studio’s all ready, ya gonna be here soon?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Angel said, checking himself out in the mirror. Dressing up like this had been Molly’s idea, though Heaven knew why since the only person who ever still dressed like this was Arackniss. He’d put on a nice dress shirt with suspenders and a jacket over it, plus the tie, and some slacks. He kept his usual boots, mostly because it was actually pretty hard to find dress shoes that fit his oddly shaped feet. He felt a little like he was cosplaying as himself – a strange feeling. </p>
<p>“I just gotta settle up with Val an’ then I’ll be there in like an hour,” Angel continued, “I’ll text when I’m close.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good. See ya later, Tony.” </p>
<p>Angel rolled his eyes at the name as his brother hung up, looking back at himself in the mirror and debating if he should put makeup on or not. </p>
<p>“Well well, don’t you look…. Different.” </p>
<p>Angel glanced into the mirror to see Val leaning in the doorway, finally deciding a little mascara wouldn’t hurt and reaching for the tube. “Hey. Money’s on the dresser.” </p>
<p>Val swooped over, leaning on the edge of the vanity to thumb through the bills. Satisfied with the amount, he reached over to flick Angel’s tie, making the spider pull back in annoyance. “What’s the deal with this?” </p>
<p>“Just wanted… a little change,” Angel said after a minute. He didn’t like talking about his family with Val, especially not about Molly. </p>
<p>“Hmm, not a lotta skin showin’ but not too bad,” Val said. “Actually kinda makes you look tough. Maybe if ya wore somethin’ like this you could help out with a couple of my drug deals.” </p>
<p>“Tried that, remember?” Angel said, a little bitterly, “You didn’t like it.” </p>
<p>“Huh?” Val frowned at him, “I don’t remember that.” </p>
<p>Angel rolled his eyes, “With the sharks, and the – you know what, never mind.” </p>
<p>“I think I would remember something like that,” Val insisted. “You’re probably confused. Hitting the dust a little too hard again, huh, honey?” </p>
<p>“Sure, whatever,” Angel said, standing. “I gotta go.” </p>
<p>“Remember you got a show on Friday, Angel-cakes. Don’t be late.” </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t miss it, Val,” Angel blew his boss a kiss and grabbed his fedora before heading out the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, Angie, you look so cute,” Molly smiled at her brother as he approached the photo studio. She had opted for a red, slightly poofed out skirt – not dissimilar to what Niffty often wore around the hotel – with a matching yellow blouse and cardigan. Arackniss leaned against the wall next to her in his usual outfit, smoking a cigarette. He stubbed it out when Angel joined them. </p>
<p>“Guess ya don’t look half bad. Better than what ya look like on half those billboards.” </p>
<p>“Hey, I look amazin’ on those billboards,” Angel said, “It ain’t my fault ya got the body of a little soot-soaked gremlin.” </p>
<p>“Say that again ya fuckin’ –“ </p>
<p>“Boys!” Molly said, shoving them apart. “C’mon. We just have ta get along for ten minutes to get these photos taken.” </p>
<p>“He started it,” Angel muttered as Molly herded them inside. </p>
<p>The actual process of the portrait being taken wasn’t too bad – they had a few different backdrops they could choose from, and aside from Molly having to tell Angel to stop hamming it up for the camera and look like he was at least trying to be serious, the shoot went as smoothly as it could. </p>
<p>Angel dropped down next to Arackniss on a sofa while Molly leaned over the photographer’s shoulder to choose the prints she wanted, accepting a cigarette from his brother. </p>
<p>“So…” Angel said awkwardly, “How’s, uh, stuff?” </p>
<p>Arackniss shrugged, “Usual shit. How’s the porn?” </p>
<p>“Usual stuff.” </p>
<p>The brothers nodded, both looking away as they smoked. Molly bounded over to them a few minutes later, a few proofs of the prints in her hands. </p>
<p>“Whaddya guys think of these? I like this one the best, we’re all smilin’ and it looks really nice!” </p>
<p>Angel couldn’t help but smile. “Whateva ya want, Molls, I’m happy with whateva one ya want. Maybe we can pick up a frame for it, too.” </p>
<p>“That’d be great. Oh, that reminds me,” Molly reached into her skirt pocket, pulling out a locket with a chain on it. “Since we were talkin’ about it yesterday… I was gonna wait ‘til Friday, but I’m too excited. Here!” </p>
<p>Angel reached out to take the locket, looking it over. Tarnished gold, obviously pretty old. Not his usual style. “Uh, thanks –“ </p>
<p>“Open it!” Molly urged. </p>
<p>Angel obliged, wedging his nails into the crack of the locket and opening it, freezing when he saw the old, curling picture inside. He recognized the photo right away – he could remember being forced kicking and screaming into a suit for it, and it had hung over their fireplace for years. The portrait wasn’t actually all that different than the one they’d just taken, except they were all human. This was from the human world. And it was – </p>
<p>“It was Ma’s,” Molly said softly. “It was the only thing with a survivin’ picture I could track down.” </p>
<p>For once, Angel was speechless as he ran his thumb over the locket. Arackniss leaned over to look over Angel’s shoulder, his jaw dropping. </p>
<p>“Molly, how the fuck did ya get ya hands on this?” </p>
<p>“Eh, I had ta cash in a favor or two, but it was worth it,” Molly smiled. “I know… maybe our human lives weren’t perfect but… it’s kinda nice to at least have one piece of photographic evidence that we lived, ya know? Now, c’mon,” she spun, making her skirt poof out, “Outfits like this deserve ta be seen!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angel had just missed the 1950’s when he’d lived, but he sure loved 1950’s themed diners. Even in Hell they were everywhere, corny and overpriced, but there was just something appealing about them, so he wasn’t one to argue when Molly suggested one to show off their outfits. </p>
<p>Arackniss sat in a booth and watched impassively while Angel stuck a quarter in a rickety jukebox and swung his sister around the dance floor. It’d been a while since he’d danced so… wholesomely. </p>
<p>“Ya sure ya don’t wanna cut in, Niss?” Molly said, laughing as she and Angel kicked their heels up. </p>
<p>“Yeah, right,” Arackniss scoffed, “And get tossed around the whole damn place by you psychos.” </p>
<p>“Such a killjoy, little bro,” Angel paused to pat Arackniss on his head, making the older demon growl. </p>
<p>“Big bro.” </p>
<p>“Little big bro!” </p>
<p>“I gotta stop!” Molly laughed, out of breath, as the song wound down. </p>
<p>“So little stamina,” Angel teased, “Are ya sure you’re my sister?” </p>
<p>“Oh shut up,” Molly smacked Angel lightly on the chest, her sleeve slipping down and revealing a bruise around one wrist. </p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a sec,” Angel grabbed her arm lightly, inspecting the bruise as she tried to pull it away, biting her lip. “The fuck is this?” </p>
<p>“It’s nothin’, really,” Molly said, trying to pull the sleeve back down, “It’s nothin’.” </p>
<p>“Don’t look like nothin’,” Angel said, “I know finger marks when I see ‘em. What happened?” </p>
<p>Molly finally succeeded in yanking her arm away, readjusting her sleeve. “I just… had to deal with some rough people to get that locket. That’s all. It’s over, ya don’t need to worry about it no more.” </p>
<p>Angel narrowed his eyes. “Show me your other wrists.” </p>
<p>Molly turned away, “Forget about it, Angie, it’s over an’ done with. Just let it go.” </p>
<p>“If you think –“ </p>
<p>“Tony!” </p>
<p>Angel shut his mouth. Molly hardly ever called him Tony anymore. Except when she was angry, upset, or really, really, drunk. She sighed, looking away. </p>
<p>“Just… drop it.” </p>
<p>“Fine.” Angel watched as his sister’s face flooded with relief. She walked away, trying to cajole Arackniss onto the dance floor. Angel pulled out the locket, flipping it open to look at those now almost unfamiliar human faces. He wasn’t going to drop it. No fuckin’ way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angel was the first of the brothers to leave Molly’s place once they returned her home, but he didn’t go back to the hotel. Instead, he lurked in an alley nearby, flicking his lighter on and off as he waited. </p>
<p>Finally, about an hour later, Arackniss walked by. Angel yanked him into the alley, ignoring the stream of swears issuing from his brother’s mouth. </p>
<p>“The fuck, Tony?! Don’t ya ever do anythin’ like a normal person? What’re ya hangin’ around here for?” </p>
<p>“Niss,” Angel said, leaning up against the wall, “D’ya happen ta know how hard it is ta get stuff from topside? Or how expensive it is?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, so what?” </p>
<p>“Molly managed it wit’ that locket,” Angel said slowly, “Or she found some people who managed it for her. People who fuck wit’ that kinda money ain’t usually good dudes. Er… worse guys than ya usually get down here, I mean. I’m guessin’ ya didn’t notice those bruises ‘round her wrist.” </p>
<p>Arackniss’ eyes narrowed immediately, “Bruises?” </p>
<p>“Now ya gettin’ on my level, I see,” Angel smirked, pushing his hat up as he lit another cigarette, offering one to Arackniss. “I think we better find these shit-heads an’ teach ‘em an important lesson about messin’ wit’ ladies – the Family way.” </p>
<p>Arackniss smirked as he accepted the cigarette. “I like the sound ‘a that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated! <br/>And if you'd like to find me elsewhere, I'm Xingshou1 on Twitter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mafia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours, several beers and cocktails, and several packs of cigarettes later, Angel and Arackniss had their guys. It hadn’t been that difficult – there weren’t too many demons advertising their services of being able to get stuff from topside, and of those, it had only taken a few times of calling around before finding out which ones had procured the locket under the guise of giving them some more business. </p><p>Angel leaned forward on the stool in the bar they’d decided to hole up in, on the phone with their new prospective business partners. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s right. Tonight. If ya got the goods, we got the cash.” Angel listened for a moment, then nodded, “See ya then.” </p><p>He hung up, looking at his brother. “Got ‘em.” </p><p>“So what’s the plan?” Arackniss asked. “We get ‘em to the meetin’ spot and shoot ‘em?” </p><p>Angel tsked. “So unoriginal, Niss. They won’t learn anythin’ that way. Nah, we gotta really show ‘em why ya don’t mess with the Family, an’ hit ‘em where it hurts. It’s not like we can erase ‘em, but maybe they’ll go an’ tell all their little friends not to mess wit’ us too.” </p><p>Arackniss raised his highball glass, clinking it with Angel’s cocktail. “Damn straight.” </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like it,” Arackniss said, leaning up against the outside wall of the warehouse where they were supposed to meet their new ‘friends’. “They’re late. Think they got tipped off?” </p><p>“By who?” Angel said, “We kept it between us. Don’t start gettin’ twitchy now – rememba which one of us got made and who didn’t.” He poked his brother in the chest, “You did, dumbass.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know, but still –“ </p><p>He fell silent as a nice car pulled up – not as nice as the limos Valentino tended to ride around in, but nice enough to show the driver had money. Three demons stepped out, and Angel raised an eyebrow – he actually vaguely knew these guys. Men-for-hire on the fringes of Vox’s entourage, he’d seen them once or twice. </p><p>Apparently, the driver, a demon who liked rather like an unfortunate hybrid of a praying mantis and a trash can, recognized Angel, too. </p><p>“Ain’t you Valentino’s bitch?” </p><p>Angel’s lower hands clenched, but he still smiled, waving his upper hands, “I got other uses, baby. Ya gonna show us whatcha got?” </p><p>“Maybe. You got the green?” </p><p>Angel reached into his fluff, pulling out a few big stacks of bills. “This green enough for ya?” He could tell by the looks on their faces that it was, and he smirked. “Shall we head inside? Do a little business ova drinks?” </p><p>The mantis hesitated, then nodded. “But don’t ya go pulling any funny stuff.” </p><p>“I never do, sweetheart.” </p><p>Angel and Arackniss followed the mantis and his friends into the warehouse, where they settled on some barrels and pulled some bourbon out while the henchmen started to lay out things from the human world from a briefcase. </p><p>“How d’ya get all this stuff, anyway?” Angel asked curiously. </p><p>“None ‘a your business,” the mantis said. “Got a real good haul, there, though – lotsa old sentimental jewelry an’ crap. Goes real good with the ladies down here. Heh, got a broad yesterday – paid fuckin’ four times what we would’ve quoted her for some dumb locket. Thought she mighta wanted ta pay wit’ something else, too, if ya get my drift, but nah, she had the money.” </p><p>Angel was about to say something else, pulling back as the mantis suddenly shrieked, a knife buried deep into his hand. Angel twisted to glare at his brother, “Niss! The fuck was that for?!” </p><p>“He was talkin’ about Molly!” </p><p>“Ya weren’t supposed ta blow our cover yet, dumbass!” </p><p>“You’re the dumbass!” </p><p>The mantis looked between the brothers confusedly as they argued, his brow knitting down in confusion and irritation. Arackniss and Angel stopped arguing at the sound of several guns cocking – they were surrounded, the mantis and his buddies all pointing guns at them. </p><p>“Cover, huh?” The mantis said, “So you were tryin’ ta take us for a ride this whole time.” </p><p>Angel smirked, “Ya think ya can do anything wit’ those pea shooters? Check these – uh…” He patted himself down, suddenly remembering he’d left his weapons back at the studio when he’d changed. Well, shit. </p><p>Arackniss fumbled for a gun, but it was quickly knocked out of his hand by one of the henchmen surrounding them, and pointed back at him. </p><p>Angel laughed nervously, “Listen, guys, we were just gonna talk ta ya about how ya worked with our sister, nothin’ funny, honest! Maybe we can talk this out?” </p><p>“Nice try,” the mantis snorted. “I’m thinkin’ Valentino will probably pay top dollar to have his top whore back not missin’ any limbs. And uh…” he glanced at Arackniss, “Well, I’m sure we can find somethin’ to do with you.” His smile turned sinister, “You picked the wrong guys to mess with, my friends.” </p><p> </p><p>--- <br/>Angel hissed as his head bumped against the inside of the trunk again as the car went over a bump. This hadn’t gone to plan at all – now he found himself stuffed into a trunk back to back with Arackniss, both spiders having all their limbs bound behind their backs. Considering how tall Angel was, being curled up in the trunk was particularly uncomfortable. </p><p>“They know you work for Valentino,” Arackniss said through the darkness. “They won’t hurt you.” </p><p>Angel’s expression soured at that, though Arackniss couldn’t see it. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?” </p><p>“I mean, he’s pretty powerful, right? Oh – hey – can you reach your phone?” </p><p>“I dunno. Maybe if I wiggle you can reach it – it’s in my pocket, why?” </p><p>“Call your boss. He can probably help us out.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Whaddya mean no?!” </p><p>“I ain’t callin’ Val askin’ for help. We can get outta this.” </p><p>“Tony – “ Arackniss growled in frustration, “Fine, then, we’ll call that Radio Demon guy from the hotel, you’re pretty tight with him, right?” </p><p>“Goddammit, Niss, you’re the one who fuckin’ blew it,” Angel hissed, “Just trust that I can get us outta this without havin’ to fuckin’ beg an Overlord!” </p><p>The car stopped, and the trunk opened, the mantis and his henchmen staring down at them. Angel batted his eyelashes. </p><p>“Hey, fellas. Listen, maybe we don’t bring Valentino into this, huh? He’s been in a pretty bad mood lately an’ trust me when I say ya don’t wanna get on his bad side… maybe we can work somethin’ else out between us, huh? Maybe some services free of charge, hmm?” </p><p>“Ugh,” Arackniss rolled his eyes next to him, but Angel ignored him. </p><p>“Hmm…” the mantis scratched his chin, then nodded. “But you do all of us. No charge. You got that?” </p><p>“Of course, big boy,” Angel said, “You can even go first.” He wriggled his wrists in his bonds, “Mind loosening these?” </p><p>“I don’t think so,” the mantis smirked, “This way we know for sure ya won’t try anything, but just in case…” He snapped his fingers, one of his henchmen hauling Arackniss out of the trunk and holding him by his shoulders, “Insurance so you don’t try nothin’.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart,” Angel purred, finally getting a chance to look at their surroundings. They weren’t quite at the studio, but in a park nearby it, parked behind a copse of trees to order to hide them from view of passers-by. Well, Angel had enticed clients in weirder places. </p><p>As soon as he was pushed down onto his back on the grass, Angel pulled his knees to his chest, delivering a powerful kick to the mantis and sending him flying, his gun clattering away. Before he could reach for it, Angel was rolling to pull his bound hands over his legs to his front – thank Lucifer for being flexible – and bit the ropes off them, leaping for the gun and firing a round through the mantis’ head. </p><p>“Kinda ironic, since the male mantis usually gets his head bit off,” Angel said, pointing the gun at the two henchmen guarding Arackniss. They looked at each other and booked it, but not before Angel was already aiming for them. </p><p>“Don’t fuckin’ touch my sister!” Angel yelled, firing, watching as they both went down. He waited a minute before he turned to Arackniss and started untying him.</p><p>“Damn, Tony,” Arackniss said, “Where’d ya learn ta be that flexible?”</p><p>“I dunno, why don’t ya ask Val, since ya seem ta think he knows everythin’,” Angel said bitterly. “I’m just a stupid, dumb whore, right? Don’t matter that I got us outta this like I said I would. Or maybe we should ask Alastor instead? I just don’t seem ta have a thing in my head without bein’ guided by an Overlord.” </p><p>Arackniss sighed, rubbing at his wrists. “I didn’t mean -"</p><p>“Yeah.” Angel tossed the gun to his brother, turning away, wrapping his arms around himself. “’Course ya didn’t. No one ever means anythin’.” </p><p>Arackniss watched as Angel trudged away without saying anything more, towards the path that would lead to the hotel. After a moment, he reached for his phone. <br/>“Hey Molls. Yeah, yeah, no, everythin’s fine, just takin’ care of some stuff with Anthony. Hey – d’ya happen ta have the phone number for that princess runnin’ the hotel? I think I’m gonna need ta talk to her.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks for reading,  comments, kudos, etc are appreciated if you wish to! If you'd like to find me elsewhere I'm Xingshou1 on Twitter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very, very slight RadioDust in this chapter. Like blink and you miss it slight. I can't help myself LOL.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel ended up not going back to the hotel. He’d stood outside it for a good twenty minutes, hand hovering over the door, debating whether to go in. If no one was on the lower levels, he could make a dash for his room to lock himself in and mope, but if Charlie was there… he really wasn’t in the mood for her particular brand of sunshine this evening. </p>
<p>After a while, he realized he should check that the mantis and his little friends hadn’t actually called Valentino with a ransom demand – the last thing he needed was Val screaming at him about his stupidity losing him money or something, though he was sure the moth would find another reason soon enough. He decided not to call – if they hadn’t managed to get the ransom demand in, he didn’t want to spill the beans, and to do that he needed to read Val’s body language. </p>
<p>With a sigh, he turned and trudged off to the studio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby,” Val actually looked rather surprised to see Angel when the spider entered his office, considering he hadn’t been scheduled to work and the moth hadn’t called him in. Good, that was a good sign that no ransom demands had actually made it to him. “You forget somethin’?” </p>
<p>Angel shook his head, suddenly realizing he had to actually come up with a reason to be here now. “Nah, I just – um – I saw the girls doing a new choreography routine downstairs and I thought I’d ask if I could jump in. Betta to learn it sooner rather than later, right?” </p>
<p>Val raised an eyebrow, a sharp grin spreading across his face. “Well now. This is a nice surprise. Sure, sure, go ahead.” Angel turned, freezing when Val spoke again. “Are you sure there’s nothin’ else? ‘Cause I think I know what this is really about.” </p>
<p>Angel slowly turned back, trying to read his boss. Valentino didn’t look mad, but that didn’t mean anything. The guy was a chameleon with his true emotions a lot of the time. <br/>Valentino got up, walking over to Angel, putting a heavy arm around his shoulders, his face pressing close to the spider’s. “There’s a little anniversary comin’ up soon, ain’t there?”</p>
<p>There was a funny thing about contracts. The demon who originated it could write whatever they wanted in it, clauses, riders, anything, but as soon as some willing demon signed it, they inevitably populated with the same information. True name. How they had died. When they’d died. When they’d been born. </p>
<p>And it had been on the eve of one of his first birthdays in Hell that Angel had signed. </p>
<p>“Feelin’ a little heavy about the big day comin’ up, eh?” Val said, “Happens to the best of us, Angel-cakes. Go practice, and maybe if you’re a good boy, daddy will give you a birthday present later.” </p>
<p>Angel turned his head away to disguise the wince that went across his face, but luckily, Val didn’t notice, simply giving him a pat on the butt to send him on his way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angel stopped by his dressing room to change into something more suitable for dancing before heading down to the club area. Two of Val’s usual dancers were already on the poles, enthusiastically greeting Angel when they saw him. He only mumbled a response to their greetings, shrugging his shoulders when they asked how he was. He always fucking hated that question, how was he supposed to answer? </p>
<p>Well, first of all, I’m in Hell, so you know – everything’s goin’ great! </p>
<p>Dumb broads. </p>
<p>They seemed to realize he wasn’t really in a talking mood, returning to their own business as he walked up to the sound system wedged into a corner and turned up the bass as much as he could. Maybe he could blast his stupid thoughts out of his stupid head. </p>
<p>He dusted his hands before climbing up on the pole, closing his eyes as he spun slowly around it. Angel did genuinely love dancing, and sometimes it helped take away a lot of his stress, but now as he hit the ground and stepped around the pole a few times, he couldn’t seem to shake the thoughts that beat through his head in time with the music. </p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone thinks I’m stupid. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I am stupid. </em>
</p>
<p><em>I’m stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.</em> </p>
<p>Angel grit his teeth, ducking his head against his shoulder to wipe away the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t cry. He wasn’t going to cry. <br/>He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he hardly noticed when Valentino arrived in the club area, going to sit in his usual throne-like seat at the far end. Watching. </p>
<p>Another climb up the pole. He wrapped his legs solidly around it, tipping himself backwards. He loved complicated moves, they made him feel like he was actually good at something, that he at least had a little worth. Like he was more than just an ass and a mouth. </p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll never be anything more than this. </em>
</p>
<p>Goddamn, the thoughts were really worming their way through tonight. Normally this was when he’d just give up and bury his face in a bag of cocaine or something, but he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. Charlie would be disappointed. </p>
<p>Then again, when wasn’t she disappointed in him? He wasn’t at the hotel. He was dancing at the club. She was probably disappointed in him right now. </p>
<p>
  <em>And why shouldn’t she be? I’m a disappointment. I’m just… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Useless. </em>
</p>
<p>He pressed his head against the pole as his feet hit the ground again, his eyes squeezed shut against the hot tears that were going to flow whether he wanted them to or not, his fingers tightening around the smooth metal as he hiccupped, trying to force the emotions back down. </p>
<p>Angel didn’t register Valentino moving to stand behind him until he felt two clawed hands on his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Oh, Angel….” </p>
<p>Angel turned and buried his face into the fur of the familiar coat, his lower hands gripping it tightly as he sobbed. He didn’t care anymore – he just needed to let it out in front of someone who had no expectations for him, no wild dreams for him – someone who already thought he was the trash that he was. </p>
<p>Rough fingers tangled in his hair, causing him to sniffle and look up. Valentino looked back down at him. </p>
<p>“Whaddya say to that birthday present now, hm, baby?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angel felt great. He felt fucking amazing. He felt like he could practically grow wings and fly into the hotel at this rate. No matter that it had come at the expense of indulging in the familiar white powder in Val’s office. No matter that his heart was pounding nearly out of his chest and his pupils had expanded so wide he looked like some kind of crazy anime cartoon character. Who the fuck cared, certainly not him. </p>
<p>“Sup, bitches!” Angel screamed as he kicked the door to the hotel open, making Charlie jump where she’d been gathered around the bar with Vaggie and Alastor. </p>
<p>“Oh, Angel!” Charlie said, “There you are, we were starting to get worried – Angel? Are you okay?” </p>
<p>Angel marched past her, ducking under the bar to grab at Husk’s wings, making the cat hiss and pull away from him. Angel pouted, “C’mon, lemme make ‘em go up an’ down.” </p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Husk said, dodging another grab from the spider. </p>
<p>“Ah, fuck,” Vaggie facepalmed, “Hun, I think he might’ve relapsed… Angel, did you take anything tonight?” </p>
<p>Angel leaned over the bar to beep her on the nose, giggling. “Wouldn’t youuuu like to know. Hehe. Silly.” </p>
<p>Charlie’s eyes got big, and for a moment Angel felt a slight pang of remorse at that disappointed look, but the fog in his brain wiped it away quickly. She was always disappointed anyway, wasn’t she? Yeah, that was right. Wasn’t his fault. Was her own stupid fault. </p>
<p>“He was doing so well!” Charlie said, “Angel, are you okay? Did something happen to make you… um… indulge?” </p>
<p>Angel snorted, “Everythin’ happened. I fucked a mantis. Almost. Not really though.” </p>
<p>Charlie looked at Vaggie for help, but it was Alastor who stepped in, snapping his fingers so a shadow twisted around Angel Dust, lifting him off the floor and making him kick his legs in irritation. “Hey!” </p>
<p>“I don’t believe we’re going to get any sense out of him tonight, my dear,” Alastor said. “He may be more articulate after a good rest. I’ll see to it he gets to his bedroom safely.” </p>
<p>“I can hear you!” Angel said indignantly from where he squirmed against the shadow. </p>
<p>“Hush, Angel,” Alastor said, nodding to the ladies, “I shall see you tomorrow. Good evening.” He waved a hand, and in an instant, he and Angel were transported to Angel’s room, the shadow dropping Angel onto the bed. </p>
<p>Angel scrambled up, then immediately scrambled up the wall, holding onto the sides where they met to make a corner. He pointed at Alastor with one hand as he used the others to hold himself up, “You’re gonna eat me! Weirdo!” </p>
<p>Alastor raised an eyebrow. “I must say I am surprised, I had no idea you could do that. And no, I’m not going to eat you, Angel, get down here.” </p>
<p>Angel’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Why?” </p>
<p>“Because you need rest, of course.” </p>
<p>“I can rest up here.” </p>
<p>“As much as I would love to see that, I can’t imagine it will be very good for your limbs,” Alastor said. “Now, are you going to come down on your own free will, or shall I have to force you?” He pointed a finger as Angel smirked, “Please refrain from innuendos.” </p>
<p>Angel stuck his tongue out at Alastor, but still crawled down from the wall, sitting on his bed instead. </p>
<p>“Now lie down.” </p>
<p>“I ain’t tired.” </p>
<p>“That isn’t my problem. Lie down.” </p>
<p>Angel pouted, but still obliged, pulling the covers back and wiggling under them, smiling a little as Nuggets came snorting out of his bed to cuddle with him. </p>
<p>Alastor sat on the end of the bed, twisting his microphone in his hands. “The brain is an amazing thing.” </p>
<p>“Ya trynna put me ta sleep wit’ a science lecture?” Angel slurred. </p>
<p>“Be quiet. As I was saying. The brain is truly amazing. I’ve done quite a bit of… ahem… hands on research, and it does seem to function the same in demons as it does in a living soul. And as it turns out, self-deprecating thinking can, indeed, injure the brain in much the same way a weapon could injure flesh. Interesting, no?” </p>
<p>“So ya sayin’ my brain’s broken? Thanks a fuckin’ lot.” </p>
<p>“We are in Hell, Angel, I’m sure no one down here has a truly healthy brain. At the risk of sounding like our Princess, positively thinking about yourself can help heal those wounds. It has been scientifically proven.” </p>
<p>Angel sighed, pushing his face into the pillow. “Then I guess I’ll be broken forever.” </p>
<p>“We shall see.” Alastor stood up, “I have no doubt you’ll have no memory of this conversation, anyway, but perhaps I shall mention it to the Princess to go a bit easier on you for this… lapse. After all, no fair taking all my fun away if you’re just going to do it to yourself.” </p>
<p>“Mmph… thanks, I guess,” Angel sighed into the pillow. Alastor had been right, he was actually a lot more tired than he thought. He thought he felt a gentle hand in his hair, but with how far gone he was, he was sure he had dreamed it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated if you wish to! If you want to find me elsewhere I'm Xingshou1 on Twitter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Time With Molly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel felt like shit. It had been so long since he’d really gotten a good high, he’d almost forgotten how fucking painful the hangovers were. He wished he could still forget as he moaned and burrowed deeper under his covers, but eventually the rumbling of his stomach and the pressing need to empty his bladder forced him from his bed. </p><p>It was well past one as he stumbled down the hotel stairs in search of food. He paused in the center of them, listening – usually, the hotel was pretty empty this time of day, Charlie and Vaggie locked away in her office planning for the hotel, Husk most likely still sleeping, and Alastor reading somewhere or doing whatever it was he did during the day. </p><p>But today Angel could hear soft voices floating up from the lobby area that the stairs led into. He recognized Charlie as one of them, but frowned as he listened harder – was that… Molly? What was she doing here? Was he hallucinating, maybe still under the effects of the drugs? </p><p>Angel came further down the steps, confirming that he was not, in fact, hallucinating. His twin sister and the princess of Hell sat close together on a sofa, giggling and drinking tea from a tea service that sat nearby, as if they were old school mates or something. Angel actually felt a little awkward intruding, so he stood at the base of the steps, silently watching them, one arm gripping the other. </p><p>Molly was the first to notice him and gave him a bright smile, “Angel! There you are. Alastor said you were still sleeping, and I didn’t want to wake you up, so I was just catching up with your friend here!” </p><p>“Your sister is so interesting, Angel,” Charlie gushed. </p><p>Angel raised an eyebrow at Molly, “Ya betta not be spillin’ any secrets.” </p><p>“Course not,” Molly waved an arm, “Want some tea, or a cookie or something? You’re looking kinda thin.” </p><p>Angel rolled his eyes, “I didn’t fuckin’ lose weight between yesterday and today, Molls.” That being said, he bent down and grabbed a cookie anyway, crunching into it. “What’re ya doin’ here?” </p><p>“Arackniss called and told me what happened yesterday,” Molly said. “He said ya seemed kinda upset.” </p><p>Angel snorted. “So he insults me an’ then goes tattlin’ ta you? Typical.” </p><p>“He was worried about ya,” Molly said. “Really.” </p><p>“I don’t see him pickin’ up the phone.” </p><p>Molly rolled her eyes, “Ya know how he can be, he’s prob’ly downed half a bottle of Wild Pegasus and screamed at himself in the mirror about it.” </p><p>Angel cocked his head. “Still doesn’t explain what ya doin’ here?” </p><p>“I wanted to check on ya,” Molly said, “But also came ta say I’m takin’ ya out today.” </p><p>“Mm, nah,” Angel said, “Sorry, hun, but I got a hangover as big as the fuckin’ Pentagram, an’ – “ </p><p>“I’ll buy you coffee,” Molly interrupted. Angel put his hands on his hips, not denying her, but not agreeing, either. She let out a sigh, “And I’ll buy you a new pair of shoes.” </p><p>“…Keep goin’.” </p><p>“And we’ll hit the makeup counter, okay?” </p><p>Angel gave her finger guns, “Now ya talkin’. Lemme just go change my clothes.” </p><p>“Brothers,” Molly smirked to Charlie as Angel ran back up the stairs. “They neva change.” </p><p> </p><p>--- <br/>Angel had to admit he was feeling a little better as he finished his first large coffee and started on a second. Maybe it was because of the caffeine, or being out in the not-so-fresh air – whatever it was, he was grateful as he and Molly sat on the outdoor patio of a local coffee shop to people watch. </p><p>“Ya eva wonder if our demon forms got anythin’ ta do wit’ who we were in life? Or if it’s like… equal to what ya did?” </p><p>Molly stirred her straw around the whipped cream filled monstrosity she was drinking, “Whaddya mean?” </p><p>“Like… if ya just did tax evasion or somethin’, ya get ta be a normal sorta animal like a fox or somethin’,” Angel said, his eyes following a fox-like demon crossing the street, “Or if ya did somethin’ real bad that’s when ya get the real fucked up designs? Or maybe it’s all random?” </p><p>“Hmm, I think only Lucifer would know the answer to that, Angie. Maybe ya should ask your Princess friend? She seemed real friendly.” </p><p>Angel toyed with the rim of his cup. “She ain’t my friend. Not really. She acts like all sunshine an’ rainbows but at the end of the day she’s just as selfish as the rest of us wit’ that damn hotel.” </p><p>“I dunno,” Molly said in that know-it-all way of hers that had always gotten under Angel’s skin, “She seemed real worried about ya. Doesn’t seem like the selfish type.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. She’s the Princess of Hell. Sweetness an’ light only goes so far. Don’t matter to me, long as I keep gettin’ the free rent and food out of the deal.” </p><p>“Pff, whateva. Okay, fine. We’ll talk about somethin’ ya wanna talk about. Whaddya think of that guy’s ass?” </p><p>Angel nearly choked on his coffee. “Molly! I don’t go around thinkin’ about guys’ asses all the time! …Though, since ya asked… three outta ten.” </p><p>“That’s generous.” </p><p>“Eh, he looks like he knows how to use it.” </p><p>“I am wiping that sentence from my brain.” </p><p>“You’re the one that brought it up!” </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p>“I neva did thank ya for that locket wit’ the photo,” Angel said, tossing a pair of red pumps into the reject pile in the corner of the store and picking up a glittery pair of stilettos instead. “Sorry. I’m a shitty brother. I did like it, really. I know ya went ta a lotta trouble for it.” </p><p>“You’re not a shitty brother, Angel,” Molly said, inspecting a leopard print pair and holding them out. “What about these?” </p><p>“Animal print? No way. That’s so ten years ago.” </p><p>Molly rolled her eyes. “So picky.” </p><p>“Hey, ya knew what ya were gettin’ into when ya proposed buyin’ me shoes,” Angel grinned, yanking his boots off to try on the stilettos. “Ya didn’t get ta go topside for the locket, did ya?” </p><p>“Nah,” Molly said. “I dunno what hard an’ fast rules there are down here, but I’m sure a condemned soul goin’ back up is breakin’ ‘em. I just paid those guys. No idea how they managed to track it down.” </p><p>“Yep, these are the ones,” Angel nodded, taking a few practice steps in the new shoes. “These’ll be great for dancin’, too. ‘Specially on Glitter Night.” He paused as he watched Molly pluck up her purse and head to the register. “I feel kinda bad lettin’ ya spoil me like this since ya got me that photo an’ all an’ it’s your birthday in a couple days too… is there anythin’ I can get ya? I mean, I know ya said ya were expectin’ a present but me an’ Niss weren’t sure…” </p><p>“There is one thing,” Molly said, turning from the register to watch him. “Don’t laugh.” </p><p>“Eh… okay?” </p><p>“You’ve never let me see you dance. I want to.” </p><p>Angel blinked at her for a moment, then shook his head. “Nuh uh. Nope, no way. Did ya forget I’m a stripper? I ain’t gonna take my clothes off in front a’ my sister, no matter how much ya pay me –“ </p><p>“I didn’t mean a fuckin’ stripper dance, idiot,” Molly said. “You can keep your goddamn clothes on. I just wanna see what ya can do. Please? I’m sure it’s good, an’ I wanna see it.” </p><p>Angel sighed, looking into Molly’s face. Goddamn Molly and her goddamn puppy dog eyes and goddammit now she had eight of them – </p><p>“Fine! Fine.” </p><p>“Great!” </p><p>“After the makeup counter, though. Ya still owe me.” </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p>After raiding the makeup department of the nearest department store, Angel had Molly wait outside the club while he swept through it to ensure Valentino wasn’t there and was most likely going to be away on business, going so far as to slip a couple of large bills to the couple other girls there to warn him if Valentino was going to be coming back.</p><p>That done, he guided his sister into the club, currently empty as it was still early in the afternoon, and sat her down at the tip rail. “Sit here,” he said, feeling oddly nervous as he went to turn the music on. It was just Molly. If she didn’t judge him for fucking people on camera, she wasn’t going to judge him for this. </p><p>He grabbed the pole and hoisted himself up, thinking to himself how weird it was that it was only a day ago he’d had a breakdown in the exact same spot. It felt like a million years ago. </p><p>Angel twirled down the pole, pulling himself into various athletic positions before doing his usual step around, hoisting himself up to the top one more time to tip himself backwards before spinning back around, pulling away from the pole as the song ended. </p><p>Molly’s claps echoed through the empty place, and she hauled herself up onto the stage, helped by Angel offering a hand. </p><p>“That was amazing,” Molly said, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you for showin’ me. It was a great birthday present.” </p><p>Angel smiled a little, leaning his face into her giant hair as he returned the hug. “Hey… Molls?” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“I… um… thanks for the shoes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jokes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck, how much shoppin’ did you do?” Husk stared, wide-eyed, as Angel and Molly pranced back into the hotel, both spiders laden with shopping bags. After their brief stop at the club, Angel had decided he wanted to treat his sister right back, and the two had gone a little nuts. </p><p>“All of it, Husky,” Angel smirked, leaning over the bar to beep Husk on the nose, making the cat duck away in irritation. “Wanna see what we bought?” </p><p>“I’d rather tear my wings off.” </p><p>“Aw, so grumpy,” Molly said, leaning over the bar in a perfect imitation of her brother on the other side, the twins effectively surrounding Husk. “Whassamatter, cat got your tongue?” </p><p>Husk rolled his eyes and stalked off to pretend to do side work while the spiders killed themselves laughing. “Fuckin’ twins.” </p><p>“Oh! Molly, Angel!” Charlie beamed as she rounded the corner. “Did you have a fun trip out?” </p><p>“It was great,” Molly confirmed. “Ya should come with next time! Bring ya moll!” </p><p>“Ah, no, no,” Angel said, “Molly!” </p><p>“What?” Molly said, “You said ya were missin’ proper girl’s nights!” </p><p>“No I didn’t!” </p><p>Charlie was nodding thoughtfully. “Me and Vaggie were just talking about that! We haven’t just had a nice girl’s night in a while, either. We used to do them all the time before the hotel, but we’ve just been so busy lately. Hmm..” she tapped her finger on her chin, her eyes lighting up in an expression Angel had seen way too many times before. “Oh! Well, tonight was supposed to be game night, but Alastor and Niffty went off somewhere, and Husk really only likes card games –“ </p><p>“All those other games rot your brain,” Husk shouted from behind the bar. </p><p>“…Anyway…” Charlie continued, “Maybe we can put game night on a shelf for another night. Molly, would you and Angel like to join me and Vaggie for a girl’s night? I’ve got a couple new movies I’ve been meaning to watch anyway, and Vaggie makes really good caramel popcorn!” </p><p>Angel put his hand on his hip, “What is it wit’ people talkin’ about me like I ain’t even here? An’ ya can forget it, Princess, I ain’t gonna play sparkles an’ unicorns wit’ you an’ ya little girlfriend –“ </p><p>“Aww,” Molly interrupted, putting an arm around Angel’s waist, “You’re so cute when ya tryin’ ta be cool. We’d love ta, Charlie.” </p><p>“Great!” Charlie beamed, “My room’s first on the left on the second floor, just give me like fifteen minutes to get it ready!” </p><p>“Molly!” Angel hissed, “What’d ya do that for?” </p><p>“Cause sometimes a big sister knows what her little brother needs,” Molly winked, making Angel roll his eyes. </p><p>“For the last time, I’m only five minutes younger.” </p><p>“Still counts.” </p><p>“I hate ya.” </p><p>“Nah, ya don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p>Several hours later, Charlie’s room was a disaster. A forgotten movie played on the TV, popcorn sprayed around the floor like it had exploded there. Clothes, make up, and nail polish scattered over almost every surface. </p><p>Vaggie had almost folded in half over the popcorn bowl she held in her lap she was laughing so hard as Angel paraded around the room in front of her, Charlie and Molly, wearing one of the plush curtains he’d ripped off the window like a cape, the edges trailing on the floor. </p><p>“And then, he’s like,” Angel cleared his throat, imitating Valentino’s voice, “’Angel-cakes! Why are you over there and over here at once? I only wanted one of you!’ And I’m like, ‘Val, that’s not me, that’s a fuckin’ four foot tall imp!” </p><p>The room burst into laughter again, and Angel grinned, “People talk about me for gettin’ high, guy was blasted outta his goddamn mind! Couldn’t even tell the difference between me an’ an imp – I’m tellin’ ya, that little demon was traumatized that day.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve got one,” Vaggie raised her hand like she was in school, “Charlie, remember the time you literally got scared of your own shadow?” </p><p>Charlie pouted, though it transformed into a smile a moment later, “It was your fault for making me watch that scary movie right before! The palace has a lot of scary shadowy corners!” </p><p>“Wow,” Molly laughed, stretching out one of her hands to inspect the new coat of nail polish on it, “I neva would’ve expected the Princess of Hell to be scared of horror movies.” </p><p>“It isn’t my fault they make them so… so scary!” Charlie said. </p><p>“It’s the suspense, that’s what does it,” Angel said, plopping down next to his sister, pulling the curtain off his shoulders. “Down here, we know there’s scary shit, but it’s like, the same ol’ scary shit, demons walkin’ around…” he got a little closer to Charlie, “Neva knowin’ what might fall from the sky…” a little closer, “An’ then… boo!” </p><p>Charlie screamed, falling backwards, and Angel dissolved into cackles, standing back up. “Sorry, Princess, couldn’t help myself – ya too easy sometimes!” </p><p>“Hey, don’t be calling my girlfriend easy,” Vaggie smirked, causing Angel to snort, </p><p>“Ooh, Vaggie’s comin’ in wit’ the jokes!” </p><p>“I try,” Vaggie waved a hand, “Sometimes!” </p><p>“Oh, oh, oh!” Angel said, “Ya broads wanna see somma the outfits me an’ Molly bought today?” </p><p>Charlie sat back up, clapping her hands, “Yeah!” </p><p>Angel plucked up the bags, going across the room to the walk-in closet to change. “Okay, ladies,” he said after a minute, “Brace yourselves, ‘cause no one’s eva seen this…” he kicked the door open, “Angel comin’ outta the closet!” </p><p>Molly laughed at that, her laughs mingling with Charlie’s and Vaggie’s. “This is nice,” she said. “Thanks for thinkin’ of it, Charlie.” </p><p>“It is,” Charlie beamed, “And it’s been so long since we’ve been able to just… relax.” </p><p>“Speakin’ of relaxin’,” Angel said, “Me an’ Molls didn’t just go clothes shoppin’.” He dug into another one of the bags, pulling out a large bottle of wine.  </p><p>Vaggie cocked her head, “I dunno…” </p><p>“Ah, Vaggie,” Charlie said, sliding down to rest her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, “It’s just wine, even we drink wine sometimes! Can’t hurt, right?” </p><p>“Exactly right, Princess!” Angel grinned, coming up with cups from somewhere. “Exactly right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel woke earlier than he normally did. Usually when he saw this side of eight a.m., it was because he hadn’t bothered to actually go to bed. The room was a disaster, Angel, Molly, and Charlie and Vaggie having fallen asleep in the center of the mess they’d created during their girls’ night. Molly was currently still out, curled in the center of Charlie’s massive bed, using the curtain Angel had ripped down as a blanket. Charlie and Vaggie were gone – Angel couldn’t help but shake his head. If Charlie ever woke up before six a.m., he’d eat his boots. And wherever Charlie went, Vaggie wasn’t usually far behind. </p><p>He got to his feet, running his hands through his hair to try and neaten it up a bit after having slept on the floor. He was slightly surprised by the distinct lack of hangover, but he wasn’t complaining. After all, they’d only split two bottles of wine between the four of them – it took way more to get Angel Dust plastered. Despite that, his memory was a little hazy of the night before. He could remember joking around and having fun, and talking about this and that, but he couldn’t quite remember what it was exactly what they’d talked about. </p><p>Ah well, didn’t really matter. Angel doubted Charlie or Vaggie would’ve spilled any earth-shattering secrets, and the fact that he’d fallen asleep there and not stormed out at some point meant that he felt comfortable with whatever it was. </p><p>He crossed to the bed, shaking his sister. Molly yawned, stretching her arms over her head as she blinked her eyes open to meet Angel’s. “Oh… mornin’.” </p><p>“Mornin’,” Angel said, “Hey – happy birthday.” </p><p>Molly sat up, shaking her curls out with her hands, giving him a smile. “And to you. Another year… uh, deader?” </p><p>Angel snorted. “Just don’t mention it ta Charlie, okay? She was pushin’ before, and – oh, no, what did you say.” </p><p>Molly was giving him a strange look. “What did I say? What are you talking about? You’re the one who was tellin’ her ya were scared Val was gonna make ya do some weird shit ta ‘celebrate’ ya birthday today.” </p><p>Angel groaned. Him and his big dumb mouth. </p><p>“Ah well, if the secret’s out it’s out, I guess… she couldn’t have planned too much between then an’ now, right?” </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p>Angel hadn’t even known Charlie kept this many decorations in the hotel. It was like a party store that specialized in birthdays for five year olds had vomited all over the place. <br/>The spider stared with his mouth open as he stood in the doorway of the lobby, his brain trying to catch up with the multi-colored decorations that were currently punching him in the face with their brightness. </p><p>“This is so cute!” Molly squealed from next to him, “How long did this take ya?” </p><p>“Oh, not long,” Charlie beamed from where she was setting out paper plates and cups. “I just got up a little earlier than normal. Husk was really helpful flying up to put the streamers up! …I think he went back to bed, though. And of course Niffty helped us with the cleaning and putting together some of the food, and I think Alastor is going to do something with the sound later. We’re not gonna have the actual party ‘til later anyway, so everyone can come!” </p><p>Angel blinked a few more times. “Ya got fuckin’ Husk up for this? And he said<em>yes</em>?” </p><p>“Sure, why not?” Charlie smiled. “Oh! And happy birthday! And to you, Molly, since you’re twins and everything!” </p><p>“Thanks, doll,” Molly grinned, going to inspect a paper decoration of a pink spider wearing a party hat. </p><p>“And yes,” Vaggie said from behind Angel, clapping him on the shoulder. “You are definitely going to have to play pin the tail on the donkey.” </p><p>Angel shook his head. The entire hotel had pitched in, just for this? It was just his damn birthday, and considering he was <em>dead</em>, it wasn’t a big deal. It had never been a big deal, not even when he was living. Nobody had ever put this much effort in. Nobody cared. <em>He</em> didn’t care. </p><p>He cleared his throat, twisting his lower hands together. “Gee, this is….real swell of ya, toots, and I know ya went ta a lotta trouble an’ all, but… I gotta work later. Gotta show an’ everythin’.” </p><p>“Mm, I don’t think you do,” Vaggie said, sharing a look with Charlie. </p><p>Angel’s gaze narrowed. “Whaddya mean?” </p><p>“Your brother called me yesterday,” Charlie said, “And –“ </p><p>“And let’s just say, that particular club ya were supposed ta dance at tonight had a little fire problem,” Arackniss said, coming in from the hallway, hands in his pockets. “Real shame. Somethin’ wit’ the wirin’. But ya know, accidents do happen. Ya little friend Cherri was real useful wit’ makin’ that accident. Said she’d be along later.” </p><p>Angel immediately went for his phone, opening Voxtagram. Sure enough, the feed was full of third party photos of Club 666 burning, flames tearing through the roof. There were other clubs, but Valentino was most likely going to be damage control throughout the day, too distracted to remember there’d even been a show scheduled at the newly demolished club. </p><p>Angel couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. “Ya fuckin’ burned it down?” </p><p>“Call it ya birthday present,” Arackniss said, plopping down on one of the plush benches, “Hope ya like it, ‘cause I couldn’t think of anythin’ else.” </p><p>Angel glanced at the pictures on his phone again, closing the app before shaking his head with a sigh and a smile. “I love it.” </p><p>Molly leaned in to Charlie, whispering, “Ya really okay wit’ him burnin’ down the place?”  </p><p>Charlie just smiled sweetly. “Like he said. Accidents happen.” </p><p>Molly laughed. “I knew we liked you.” </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey! Al’s cheatin’!” </p><p>“How dare you accuse me of cheating, I certainly am not!” Alastor said, turning from the paper donkey pinned up on the wall to face Angel, who was seated in between his siblings on the sofa. </p><p>The party had been in full swing for a couple of hours now. Angel, figuring there was no way he could weasel out of it now, decided to embrace the birthday party spirit with all six arms, even going so far as to wear the paper party hats Charlie had passed out, and forced everyone else to do the same. Nobody could try to be cool with a stupid paper cone on their head – the Radio Demon included. Even Fat Nuggets had a tiny one to match as he rooted around in discarded streamers and wrapping paper. </p><p>“Ya were, ya usin’ ya shadow to peek,” Angel said. </p><p>“I am not!” </p><p>“Yes ya were!” Cherri agreed with Angel from where she sat at his feet, gesturing with the red plastic cup she held. “Radio Demon’s cheating!” </p><p>“Okay, maybe it’s time for pass the parcel,” Charlie said, her hands held up in her usual placating manner. </p><p>“Got it here, hun,” Vaggie said, holding up  a large, square-ish parcel that looked like it had been slapped together with fifty different types of wrapping paper. “Everyone get in a circle.” </p><p>“And no cheating this time!” Niffty piped up. </p><p>“Yeah, <em>Alastor</em>.” </p><p>“Angel, it may be your birthday, but I will not hesitate to rip out your tongue.” </p><p>“Oooh, is that a promise, <em>daddy</em>?” </p><p>“Anthony,” Arackniss groaned. </p><p>“Sorry, ya prude. Okay, c’mon. Circle. Ya all heard what Vags said, get in a damn circle! I want my candy or whatever the fuck is in that thing.” </p><p>“Right, Niffty, music please,” Charlie said, settling herself down as the rest of the hotel and their guests sat in a circle around her. Niffty hopped up to one of Alastor’s gramophones, setting the record on it going, hand hovering over the needle to decide when it stopped. </p><p>“An’ cover that eye o’ yours so ya can’t see who’s gonna get it!” Angel said, “Unless it’s gonna land on me, then definitely pull the needle.” </p><p>“Now who’s cheating,” Husk teased a little, his tail swishing back and forth. </p><p>“Hey, I’m in it to win it, Husky,” Angel winked. </p><p>“And – go!” Vaggie said, tossing the parcel to the person across from her, who happened to be Alastor. The music stopped on Husk, he got a layer filled with candy, and the round went again. And again, and again, until they were finally down to the very last layer. </p><p>“This feels weird,” Angel said, throwing it once more, “The fuck is in this last layer?” </p><p>He didn’t see as Charlie gave a slight nod to Niffty the next time the parcel landed in Angel’s lap, and the little cyclops deliberately pulled the needle to stop the music. </p><p>“Ha! I got the last one! In ya faces!” Angel said, tearing open the paper and pausing. “Wait… what’s this?” </p><p>“It’s for you, Angel,” Charlie said gently. “It’s your birthday present. From all of us.” </p><p>Angel stared down at the calendar in his hands, the group picture Charlie had forced them to take during the last Christmas holiday gracing the front cover. He opened it up, flipping through the months – all the pictures were of him. Laughing at the bar with Husk. Reading in the library with Alastor. Cooking with Niffty. Playing with Charlie and Fat Nuggets. Playing chess with Vaggie. Even the family picture Molly had gotten him and Arackniss to take had found its way in there. </p><p>Charlie twisted her hands, apparently made nervous by the silence coming from Angel. “I – I know it isn’t much, but – eek!” She shrieked as Angel launched himself against the circle to pull her into a hug. </p><p>Of course, there were pictures of him everywhere in Hell. He was a porn star, for fuck’s sake. But those pictures were taken specifically for the pleasure of other people, to be looked at by other people, to be used in the fantasies of other people. He was just a means to an end, a prop, a product. </p><p>The calendar pictures were different. They were genuine. They were for <em>him</em>. </p><p>“It’s perfect,” Angel said, rubbing his head against his shoulder as he pulled away from her to dry any tears that were threatening to form. “I love it.” </p><p>Charlie let out a relieved breath and gave him a wide smile. “Happy birthday, Angel.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks all for reading! I really enjoyed doing this :) If you wanna find me elsewhere, I'm Xingshou1 on Twitter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>